An evening to remember
by Devoncat
Summary: Pharah plans an evening out with Mercy. Meant to be fluffy PharahxMercy. Technically a sequel to 'Doctors never rest' however you do not have had to read 'Doctors never rest' to understand this story.


This has the potential to follow on from 'Doctors never rest' however, you don't have had to have read that to enjoy this one-shot. Meant to be fluffy between Pharah and Mercy. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After a mission away, it was nice to be back in her own bed. And Pharah would have admitted it had she been asked, she missed her partner while she had been gone. Even if that said doctor was currently keeping her awake. While Fareeha had a set sleep schedule, Angela tended to sleep when she needed to, rather than every night. It was only after a lot of persuasion that Angela now laid in bed with Fareeha, however was still reading articles on her tablet device. Fareeha groaned and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Please Angela, go to sleep, that light is so bright" she moaned

"I'm sorry," the doctor put the device onto the bedside table and curled into the muscular chest of the other bed occupant. "I'm just not accustom to sleeping at a regular time"

"Maybe you could get used to it" Fareeha wrapped one arm around the other, and tangled her fingers into the blonde hair. "For me maybe."

"I would do anything for you" The doctor smiled, settling down for the night, turning inwards to bury her face in Fareehas neck.

"Don't work so late tomorrow then and I'll plan something special. Just the two of us" Angela confirmed with a nodded, blushing slightly when a kiss was planted onto her temple by the soldier.

xXx

Fareeha didn't have much to do the next day, and so dedicated the time into planning for the special evening. She went out shopping, picking out things to make it the most special evening they had shared. When she got back their quarters, she placed everything on the bed to make sure she had gotten everything off the mental list she had made. Wine glasses, wine, food to be prepared among other things.

Meanwhile, Angela was busy, with many people to see and she had to make sure all research projects were on schedule and fix anything that was possibly going wrong. In the short moments that she didn't have something to do, she was drinking coffee, trying to keep the alertness she needed to manage the day. By the time she was finished, however, she was exhausted. It was 5pm and Fareeha had asked her to meet her outside the accommodation at 7pm, so she had time for quick shower and to get ready. Heading their quarters, she hadn't expected what she saw. On their bed was a medium, white box with a light pink ribbon holding the lid on. Picking up the note that was tucked under the ribbon, she read:

'Thought you might want a new outfit for tonight.

See you at 7

~Fareeha'

Blushing madly, she started getting ready. 7pm couldn't come soon enough.

Fareeha was outside 5 minutes before the agreed meeting time, the habit of a soldier hard to beat. Dressed in a simple white, button up, ¾ sleeve blouse and black trousers, a black blazer folded over her arm. By her feet, a picnic basket with a folded picnic blanket on top. Those that saw her face curious looks, some even finding reasons to stay outside and watch. At exactly 7, the doctor walked out to meet her partner, dressed in the white mini dress with lace backing that she had admired online, however decided would be a waste as she hardly wore anything other than work clothes and pyjamas anyway. She walked to Fareeha, the blush on her cheeks complementing the outfit. The last few steps she took were almost a run, and she wrapped her arms around Fareehas neck and pulled herself to kiss the taller women passionately. It lasted a few seconds, and by that time the onlookers who had stuck around to see what was happening had dispersed, knowing all they needed to know about what was to happen.

"Thank you for the dress, how did you know I liked it?"

"I saw you keep looking at it and the link was saved in your history. You wear it better than I had imagined"

This made the doctor blush even more. "So where are we heading tonight?"

"A secret little spot I found. If you will join me, I'll lead the way" She winked and picked up the basket, folding her blazer over the top of the basket and looping the handle over one arm, while she used the other hand to take hold of one of the doctors smaller much more delicate hands. She led her to a secluded spot on the top of the cliff, with a blossoming cherry tree. The blossoms had begun to fall, which left them scattered beautifully over the top of the cliff. Fareeha laid the blanket out and sat, patting the spot next to her as an invitation to sit. The Swiss sat close to her Egyptian counterpart, marvelling at the beauty of the view over the sea.

"How did you find this spot?" Angela spoke quietly, still trying to take in all the sights to see.

"I was out wandering, trying to clear my head one day when I stumbled upon it, ever since I've always come here to clear my head. It is so beautiful, I needed you to see it too." Fareeha started unpacking the basket. Taking out a bottle of wine, 2 glasses and then some finger food which she had prepared earlier. "Hungry?"

"A little I suppose" Ziegler was snapped out of her trance of staring at the coast and shuffled closer to Amari, not willing to admit she felt chilly in the spring evening. She had got out a jacket to bring with her, but in all her excitement she had left it on the bed. They sat in silence as they ate the picnic, enjoying the company and watching the sunset. After all food and drink had been consumed, the continued watching the sun set over the horizon, Angela curled up into Fareehas side, almost asleep.

"Did you want to go inside to bed? You're almost asleep"

"I wanna see the sunset"

"How can you see if your eyes are closed?" Fareeha smiled as her eyes were rubbed and opened, a yawn was stifled

"Sorry"

"No need for apologies, you've been working hard all day" They watched the last of the sun sink below the horizon. Fareeha packed everything away into the basket and helped the tired doctor up carrying everything in one arm, using the other to guide her up to their quarters. Once there, Angela wasted no time getting ready for bed, and was waiting to be joined within 5 minutes. Fareeha joined her once she was also ready for bed and instantly was cuddled up to.

"Thank you for this evening" A quick peck on the cheek followed the sentence. Fareeha blushed and pulled Angela into a more passionate kiss.

"It was lovely to be able to spend it with you my dear" They smiled and settled down, a final kiss shared before sleep silenced them.

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, if you wouldn't mind leaving a little review, it would mean so much to me! (Any questions? PM me and I'll do my best to answer! :) )

-Devcat


End file.
